Broken Wings
by Shadowess
Summary: AU fic, yaoi 2+4 pairing....Duo and Quatre are fallen angels and try to survive on Earth (I'm very poor at writing summaries, give it a chance)
1. Fallen

Broken Wings  
By: Shadowess  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Greetings Everyone! Here is my second GW yaoi fanfic...It's an AU fic, where the boys are Angels (*sighs* but aren't they??) It's a 2+4 pairing, (it's my fave pairing, followed closely by 2+5) The other boys probably won't make much of an appearance, but I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic. Once this chapter and my other fanfic "Snow" are up, then I'll be working on "Name" (aka Won't Tell No One Your Name)  
  
This fic is based on/inspired by my poem/song "Fallen" please read it and let me know what you think (just check my profile for a list of my stories)  
  
Warnings: AU, mention to death/gore, mention to rape, yaoi  
  
Please Read and Review!!!!  
  
Broken Wings  
Chapter 1 - Fallen  
  
Stopping at the massive golden doors that stood in front of him, he began to straighten his white linen toga. Quickly he checked his leather roman sandals to make sure they were lashed correctly. He glanced down at the silver rings that adorned his long slender fingers. He aligned the rings, as well as the silver braces around his wrists. Looking over his shoulder he made sure his white feathered wings were folded properly behind him. Tossing his long chestnut braid over his shoulder, Duo raised his hand to rap on the thick doors. The doors slowly opened before him and Duo took a deep breath and stepped into the room.  
  
From the high ceiling huge a large chandelier, below the floor was a soft grey marble. At the end of the room are a throne. Duo proceeded towards the throne and the ethereal being that sat at the end of the room. Trying as he may, Duo couldn't help but look at the tapestries that lined the walls. The tapestries bore scenes of love, devotion and passion. The figures in the scenes were familiar to Duo. They were his friends, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. Duo was the first member of the imperial guard, he was also the first angel his Lord took to his bed.  
  
Duo clenched his fists as his eyes passed over the images of his friends and fellow guards in rapture. After Duo, Wufei was second in command, he was also the second taken to their Master's bed. After Wufei came Trowa, then Heero, finally came Quatre. Duo wept the day Quatre was called to join Duo and the others. Duo and Quatre were lovers, but once the Master took Quatre to his bed he denied Duo rights to touch Quatre. Duo loved his friends, especially Quatre, but when the Lord called all of them to his bedchambers, more than once, and never summoned Duo, Duo began to feel envious. All four were his friends and members of the imperial guard, just like Duo. All five of them were the most beautiful and seductive of the angels. Duo felt like he was used. Some to be intimate with until someone better comes along. Now all of Duo's friends, including his lover, were whores to their Master.  
  
Duo tore his eyes from the tapestries. The day after the Lord had Wufei, he had many tapestries made in Wufei's image. The same occurred with the others, Quatre was obviously the Master's favorite since many more of the tapestries were devoted to him. Duo knew that not one of the hundreds of images on the walls held his likeness.  
  
Duo continued to walk towards the throne. He kept his eyes downcast. Once at the foot of the throne, Duo bowed,  
"Yes Duo?" The man on the throne questioned. Duo winced inwardly, even just being in his Master's presence seemed to annoy his Lord.  
"My Lord I-" Duo raised his eyes as he spoke and choked on his words as he saw Quatre sitting next to the throne with his arms across the Master's thighs with his head resting on his arms. The Master played with Quatre's golden hair. How Duo longed to feel that silken hair or that pale skin.  
"What is it Duo?" The Master snapped. Duo shook out of his reverie. He caught Quatre's eyes and smiled. They hadn't seen each other in over a week. Quatre smiled back.  
"I'm sorry my Lord."  
"Yes, Yes." The Lord waved a hand of dismissal., "What do you want?" Duo took a deep breath.  
"I wish to inquire..." Duo looked at his feet, "I with to know why I have been forgotten." Quatre gasped. The Master bellowed out a loud laugh.  
"Forgotten?"  
"Yes my Lord. Why have I not been summoned?" The Lord chuckled.  
"Because I don't want you." He replied flatly. Duo stiffened,  
"Why?" The Lord smiled and patted Quatre's head.  
"Because, unlike Quatre and the others, you are stained." Quatre perked up.  
"Stained?" Duo was shaking.  
"Yes Duo you are stained. You are not pure. You are the son of a demon." Duo took a step back whispering,  
"What?" The Master rose from his throne and walked down to Duo. Quatre remained seated beside the throne.  
"You are the son of Shinigami."  
"No, my wings..." Duo whispered slowly reaching a hand to touch his white wings.  
"Your wings are but a glamorie." The Lord waved a hand and Duo's wings turned black. Quatre gasped and Duo shook his head in disbelief and walked backwards.  
"It's not true."  
"Yes Duo, it is. I know you never saw a tapestries made to you, but..." The Lord pointed to the ceiling. Duo slowly followed his hand.  
"NO!" Duo collapsed on the floor.  
  
On the ceiling was a mural. Duo, with his black wings stood with a glimmering silver scythe in his hand. His hair was unbound and clung to his blood covered body. At his feet lay the bodies of men and women alike. Duo's image had his other hand that was not holding the scythe, raised to his lips and his tongue lapped at the blood that trickled from his fingers.  
  
Duo composed himself and asked,  
"How?"  
"Simple," The Lord replied, "You were born the song of Shinigami. But for some reason you had the beauty of an angel, but the wings of a demon. So you father gave you to me. But not before his imperial guards got you first. You wouldn't remember. I covered those memories, the memories of your origin as well as cover your black wings. But they will return to you soon."  
  
In front of the Master appeared a circlet of silver. The crown was twisted and sharp like thorns. The Master placed the circlet on Duo's head where the sharp points pierced his skin. Small trails of blood trickled down his forehead and mingled with his tears. A portal to the Earth plain appeared below Duo,  
"Farewell Demon Prince," and Duo fell.  
  
The Master laughed then a strip of white shot past him. Quatre dove in after his love just as the portal closed. The Master saw two feathers flutter to the ground. One black and one white,  
"White?" The Master spun towards the throne. Quatre was gone.  
"Damn you Duo!"  
  
TBC  
  
hehe were there was a cliffhanger ending...please review and tell me if I should continue...I'm not sure if I should write more...your reviews will let me know!!!  
If you want to archive this fic please email me shadowess_studios@hotmail.com  
  
If you are an Author of GW yaoi fics please contact me, I run a GW yaoi fanfic archive and I'm looking for fanfics!!! shadowess_studios@hotmail.com  
check my page at  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
~SS 


	2. A New Home

Broken Wings  
Chapter 2-A New Home  
  
A/N: Greetings! Sorry this took so long to get out but quite frankly I had NO idea where this fic was going so it took me a while to come up with something, but have no fear I have at least half of the story planned out now. Please Read and Review...reviews pump up my ego and make me write faster. ^_^  
  
Oh and if you like these sort of fics (where the boys are angels or demons) or write them yourself (or fanart too) please join my Mailing list  
Gundam Angels and Demons  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/gundam_angels_n_demons  
  
Warnings: Same as before- AU, yaoi (2+4 pairing), mention to rape, mention of death/gore. MAYBE a lemon later if I can get up the guts to write one, (it'll be my first ever...and first yaoi too...)  
On With the Fic:  
  
Duo slowly regained consciousness and carefully opened his eyes. He groaned and shut them quickly as a wave of pain radiated over his form. He shook his head and tried to gain his bearings. A wave of water crashed up his legs then receded. Duo tried to roll onto his back but his right wing was hanging at an awkward angle. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, wet sand covered his front. Another wave crashed over him as he sat back. Duo sat on a beach. It looked uninhabited. Standing, with some effort, Duo winced as his damaged wing tried to settle. Duo scanned the beach for signs of humans. Humans were never allowed to see angels. "Or demons." Duo muttered under his breath. After assuring no humans were in the immediate vicinity, Duo sat on a washed up log. He put his head in his hands and cried. "Son of Shinigami! I'm a freak! An abomination. A demon that looks like an angel. Oh Quatre, I'll miss you. I love you." Duo continued to berate himself. He tore the silver crown from his head and threw it to the sand below him. "Demon Prince!" Duo spat.   
  
Suddenly a white light fell from the sky and into the shallows of the ocean infront of Duo. Duo looked up and saw a figure struggling in the waves. Then a white wing thrashed uselessly in the water. "No!" Duo ran into the water and dove in. He swam the the figure and pulled them back to shore. Duo rolled the person over carefully after assuring they were breathing. Platinum blond hair was matted to their skull. Their eyes flickered open. Baby blue met Duo's violet.  
"No Quatre! Why?" Duo crushed Quatre to his chest. Happy for a moment to have his blond lover in his arms once again. Quatre raised a hand up to Duo's cheek.  
"I love you Duo, no matter what the colour of your wings." Duo hugged Quatre tighter, if that was even possible. Quatre coughed,  
"Hey Duo, as much as I love you, breathing is always nice." Duo looked down and noticed his deathgrip on Quatre, he loosened his grip and smiled sheepishly,  
"Hehe, sorry about that Kat. I-I just missed you... And with all that just happened-" Quatre put a finger to Duo's lips.  
"It's alright love, I'm here for you."  
"But the Master will take you back! He won't let you stay here! Not with me." Quatre silenced Duo with his lips.  
"Shh Duo everything will be alright." Duo snuggled closer to Quatre but hissed when his injured wing brushed against Quatre's wing. "Oh Duo you're hurt. Let me see." Quatre looked at Duo's wing and found it dislocated. He popped it back into place then put his hands around the swelling joint. Warm golden light surrounded his hands and the joint. Duo sighed as the warm feeling washed over his body and mended all the injuries.  
"There all better!" Quatre wavered but Duo caught him.  
"Quatre what's wrong?" Quatre raised a hand to his head.  
"I'm not sure. I think using my powers on earth drains me more then it would if I used them above." Duo nodded and helped Quatre to his feet.  
"Well I guess we should find a place to stay." Quatre agreed and they walked off into the woods to find a place to live.  
  
After about an hours walk they came across an old cottage. Duo moved forward to knock at the door when Quatre grabbed his arm.  
"Wait Duo."  
"What? Why?"  
"We need to hide out wings. If someone is home we can't allow them to see out wings." Duo blushed.  
"Oh yeah." Both boys threw out their hands and their wings snapped out. Then they both quickly brought their hands together infront of themselves and slapped them together. Their wings folded then began to dissolve into their backs. Soon there was not signs of their wings aside from the slits in the back of their togas.  
"Ready to go?" Quatre nodded. Duo knocked at the door. After a couple minutes he knocked again. Still he received not response. Duo turned to Quatre who shrugged. Duo tried the door and it opened right away. Duo shot a quick look to Quatre and told him to stay there while he checked the house.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the house Duo knew something was out of place. Duo checked the main floor of the house but found nothing out of sorts. He checked the basement and found lots of food preserves and firewood stored there. He continued upstairs. He checked the rooms up there. He paused before the master bedroom door. This is were the strange feeling was coming from. Cautiously Duo opened the door. He peered in and gasped at the site inside. A skeleton lay undisturbed on the bed. Duo slowly approached the bed. It was a man by the look of the skull. The forehead was sloping and the surpaciliary(1) arches were well pronounced. Duo stepped back from the bed. He left the room and closed the door after him. He joined Quatre outside the house.  
"So?" Quatre asked.  
"Well no lives here anymore."  
"What do you mean anymore?" Duo sighed,  
"Well I found the remains of the owner in the upstairs bedroom." Quatre visibly paled. "There is a skeleton lying on the bed. It was a man from what I can tell and he died of natural causes."  
"I suppose we should bury him." Duo nodded in agreement.  
"Yes I believe so."  
  
Duo gathered up the bones of the man while Quatre dug a grave near the house. They buried the man and wished him a happy afterlife and reincarnation.(2) They placed a large stone as a marker for the man.  
  
After the ceremony for the previous owner Duo and Quatre went to work cleaning the cottage. Duo took upstairs and the basement while Quatre busied himself on the main floor and the outside of the house. Once finished their cleaning it was dark and the stars began to come out. Quatre took Duo's hand and led him outside to a hill behind the cottage. They lay on the grass beside each other watching the stars. Quatre snuggled up to Duo, who placed an arm around Quatre's waist.  
"I missed you Duo." Quatre whispered into Duo's ear. The warmth of Quatre's breath tickled and excited Duo.  
"I missed you too Kat." They hugged tightly to each other as the sky got darker and more stars came out. Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A black cloaked figure approached the sleeping couple. The figure scoffed at they way Quatre snuggled closer to Duo. To _his_ Duo. The figure knelt down beside where Duo lay. The figure reached out a pale white hand and brushed it's knuckles gently across Duo's cheek. Duo smiled and rubbed his face against they hand. The figure rose.  
"Soon Duo we will be together again." And they walked away. The wind caught the hood of the cloak and pulled it back a bit. A lock of chestnut hair fell into the blue-violet eyes of the figure as he disappeared into the night.  
  
Duo woke in the morning with Quatre in his arms.  
"What a lovely sight to wake up to." Duo mused as the sat up and stretched. Something fell from on top of his chest. He reached and picked up the item. It was a crimson feather.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok another cliffhanger, sorry. But this time I promise that I will get the chapter out faster. I'm going to start devoting some time each day for me to work on my fics (if I can get to the computer)  
ohh who is this mysterious figure, and what do they want with Duo?  
As always please Read and Review...  
  
(1)-surpaciliary arches are basically the eyebrow bones. I just got a book on Physical Anthropology..yup I wanna been an Anthropologist/Archeologist...  
(2)-I believe in reincarnation (I'm a Witch, well more of a Vitki..but I won't get into it)...if you don't know what this is, it's basically when a person dies their soul/spirit/essence moves on and goes into the body of a baby when it's born. That's why some people have recollection of past lives and stuff like that. If you have any questions about stuff like that please email me (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed!!  
crystaldragon, Kaylie, Jenn, Missie, Tanya, Swythangel, Ashna, blackskye, diane.  
Thanx 2 you all *hugs all around*  
Tanya-well I never said "God" persay...*grins* but yeah I guess I was kinda implying it...sorry if you were offended. *bows* Gomen... 


End file.
